language_learning_centrefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaeilge
Réamhrá -- Introduction Is áit í seo le haghaidh foghlaim na Gaeilge. Is teanga difriúil í ón mBéarla nó teanga eile mar Fraincís nó Gearmáinis ach ag an am céanna tá sé sodhéanta. Léigh mar shampla Benny, a theip ar an teanga a fhoghlaim ar scoil ach tháinig sé ar ais agus d'fhoghlaim sé é, mar aon le Des Bishop agus Bernard Brogan. This is a place which can help you learn Irish. While the Irish language is different from English or other European languages, but it is not impossible. Benny the polyglot describes how he failed to learn it in school but was able to go back as an adult and learn it, as were for example Des Bishop and Bernard Brogan who made tv shows to demonstrate their endeavors. Tá neart foinsí arlíne gur féidir Gaeilge a fhoghlaim ach uaireannta bíonn ort na foinsí a aimsiú ar do stuaim féin. Anseo beimid ag cur foinsí agus uirlisí foghlamtha ar féidir teacht orthu go léir in áit amháin ag súil go mbeadh foghlaim teanga níos éasca dá bhárr. There are plenty of online resources available online when learning Irish but often you are left to come across them by yourself. Here we will be putting all those tools and resources in one place in the hopes of a tidier language learning experience. Agus muid ag foghlaim teanga bíonn gach duine difriúil. Tá roinnt daoine níos fearr ag cleactadh na fuaimeanna agus ag caint os árd trí cleachtadh focail agus frásaí. Tá daoine eile níos sásta agus iad ag léamh sa teanga, ag cur lena gcuid bhfoclóir agus tuisceanna gan labhairt ar an ngramadach. Úsáideann daoine eile físeáin, ag éisteacht le gearrscanáinn nó an nuacht nó amhráin. Ar ndóigh leis an nGaeilge tá neart dóibh siúd agus eile nach iad ach más foghlaimeoir iomláin nua thú go háirithe ó tír nach Éire (nó mórán teach ar Éireannaigh) bíonn sé deacair. Mar sin féin níl sé deacair dul i ngleic leis an nGaeilge ar líne nó tumadh a dhéanamh trí na céadta uirlisí teanga a úsáid ar do ríomhaire nó ar do fhón cliste. Tá súil agam go gcabhróidh an áit seo leis sin. When we learn languages we each have our preferred approach. Some like to practice the sounds, to speak out loud and practise saying words and phrases. Others prefer to read, build their vocabulary, work on the grammar build an understanding of the language. Plenty of people use videos, short films, the news or songs to learn. With Irish there is actually alot out there online for those who know where to look but for the complete beginner, especially those from outside Ireland it can be tricky to get to the right places. That said it's not so difficult to engage with the Irish language online or immerse yourself in the language through the hundreds of programs and apps available for your computer or smartphone. Hopefully this wiki can help with some of those things by bringing everything to one place. Le tosú ar an tumadh teanga sin téigh chuig Nascanna.com. Tá alán roghanna agat ansin chomh maith le huirlisí agus cluichí do pháistí arus mar sin. Féach anseo nó anseo le smaointe eile a fháil. To begin that language immersion check out nascanna.com, it has alot of suggestions for apps and programs as well as resources (ie games) for kids also. Irish central also has some more ideas for learning Irish. Pronunciation There are a few things. Yes. Irish looks messed up, if you try and read it using what you know English phonetics. Like every language, the letters from the alphabet represent certain sounds and there are certain rules which govern those letters and their corresponding sounds. In general, once you learn and understand the letters and clusters of letters you can more or less pronounce the words fairly well, it is not full of exceptions like English but does require a bit of focus to get used to. The most important thing to grasp is the importance of vowels. Vocabulary - Foclóir Building vocabulary can be useful and there are also some useful online resources which can be used in this regard. My go to dictionary was always tearma.ie and foclóir beag although there are a few newer ones. Reading There are some good place online to get some reading and this article is the go to guide for reading as Gaeilge but wikipedia is a good place to get started for a few reasons and http://tuairisc.ie/ for more advanced readers. Grammar For a more detailed look at Irish Grammar there are a few useful online resources but the easiest aspect is the verbs which are reasonably regular with 11 irregular verbs which once learned are the more common verbs anyways. Next I'd recommend learning prepositions and how they are conjugated. When learning nouns try to learn its gender (masculine or feminine) and if you like its plural form but there are 5 declensions as well as weak v strong plurals and an oft used genitive case. Videos & Songs Lots of people like to learn a language through listening to the available songs. Here is the place to check out recommended pieces on youtube and other media resources. Category:Gaeilge